A secret like no other
by MaisiePotter
Summary: There is this girl called Maisie she is best friends with Katie Nehamee but when entering the wizardring world at the age of just eleven she fall for Harry Potter but will he love her back? (Rated M for language and violence- I will let you know in the Authors note) Lot's of OC's (This is the dress Maisie is wearing in chapter 3 .uk/imgres?imgurl
1. A secret like none others

_A/N- Hey Guys this is a lot different to the stuff I have been writing but anyway I hope you enjoy._

It was a rainy horrible August night, the rain lashed against the window panes and the wind made billowing sounds racking havoc all over the small little town.  
In this small town, there lived this girl who was sixteen years of age but since she was eleven years old has held a secret like none others, Maisie Lily Novis  
was lying in her little rickety bed, her thick auburn, ginger hair lay softly about her pillow, she was a plain girl but as the neighbours kids called her strange.  
Maisie since she was able to talk, would always make stuff happen when she didn't mean them to. Maisie Novis along with Katie Nehamee were both witches in the  
Wizardring world, and are currently learning at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but ever since there first year when they were both seperated (Maisie was sorted  
into Ravenclaw and Katie into Gryffindor.) Katie had gotten very close to a boy named Neville Longbottom who seemed most intrested to talk to her, but Maisie had her  
chocolate brown eyes on a different Gryffindor, this Gryffindor had emerald green eyes that dazzled in the sun, round spectacles, messy, un-kempt black hair and as everyone knew him for it the lightening shaped bolt scar on his forehead, for what was Maisie dreaming about but the boy who lived, Harry Potter was one of the most populated guys in the school and all Maisie was to him was his peer in all sorts of different lessons.

When Septemeber first dawned, Maisie woke up looking and feeling dishvelled, she had just finished re-packing her Hogwarts trunk when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door, Maisie made to grab for her wand but Katie slowly opened the door. Maisie let out a deep breath she didn't know she was actually holding and whispered "You nearly gave me a heart attack ."  
"Sorry, I know I am a bit early but I was just-" She had stopped mid-scentence "What."  
"Nothing it is you look really nice today." Maisie repiled with a friendly smile.  
Katie thanked her, Kate was wearing a green t-shirt with leather pocket and sleeves, tucked into some high wasted jeans and red vans the top showed off her wonderful curves and did everything right for her body, her wavy slivery blonde hair was straight and reached her bum she lookfed very pretty, "aren't you going to get dressed Maisie." Whereas Maisie on the other hand was wearing a plain black vest top and some skinny sweats.  
"Oh yeah better do that."  
Five minutes later Maisie was ready to leave she had her auburn ginger hair pulled in to a high pony-tail, wore white convese pilmpsols, a oversized jumper which was knit and burgurndy and high wasted disco pants with very light make-up on her face, her outfit made her look absolutely stunning. Maisie and Katie for that matter had grown up alot over the summer as they had now both turned sixteen not just mentally but physically and as Maisie's mum drove them to Kings cross station boys defeinatley noticed.  
Some even shouted as they pushed their trunks up to platform nine and ten "Wow they look fine."  
"Yeah well fit you can have the blonde Carl I have red."  
But before any of the boys had noticed Maisie and Katie had vanished behind the barrier standing on platform nine and three quaters staring at the Hogwarts express there eyes wide even though they had been going to Hogwarts for six years it gleamed in the lights coming from the train station.

When they finally found a compartment on the train, about five guys came and sat right down in their compartment, Katie started to get to angry there were plenty of other compartments in the train and no-body usually wanted to sit with them. When they didn't move and were talking about all the people they have either snogged or have had sex with, Katie had had enough she stod up a glared at each of the five males Maisie hadn't even taken a notice of them until now she had turned her ponytail swished as she turned her head. Katie snarled at them "Excuse me but I and I am sure my friend Maisie here will not permit you talking about people you have snogged or your sex life thank you very much, why did you come into this compartment anyway." It was silent for a few more minutes then Katie spoke again in an impaitent tone "Well."  
They were all silent again this time Maisie looked back and saw who was actually sitting there Seamus Finngean, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and the one and only Harry Potter who she has loved ever since she saw him when they were in the first year, she looked back at him and for a moment she thought he stared and noticed her for very first time in six years but was very disappointed when as she looked up to see him he quickly looked back at Katie. Ron was the one to speak "It ain't our fault is it, Neville metioned that you Katie and Maisie is it, sorry your not in our house, but also Harry has mention-" But Ron had suddenly shut-up it seemed to Maisie that someone had given him a very hard jab in the ribs, Hermione Granger walked into the compartment and had two minutes after her arrival sprung up a conversation about something that included just Ron, Dean and Seamus, Neville on the other hand was in a deep disscusion about the subject Herboylogy. So Maisie was left with no-one to talk to except for Harry, she was wishing he make the first move and he did, starled by what he had just said Maisie didn't quite catch what he was saying so repiled with a "huh?"  
"I was saying you have nice hair."  
"Oh thank you, yours is nice to."  
When the train came to a halt, both students didn't notice as they walked out of the compartment and onto the platform, there friends had already left on the Threatral-bred carriadges so Maisie plucked up shyly "Do you want to ride together."  
"Sure, only if you want."  
"I would like that."  
and they walked together both thinking 'why haven't we ever done this before.'


	2. Tears and rage

Sorry I have been really busy with this stupid assessment on Of mice and men in English so I have been busy revising with that to update but here we are a new chapter.

It was a couple of weeks after Harry had spoken to Maisie she kept replaying when they both departed to their tables in the Great hall_ "I guess this were we leave each other." Maisie said quietly_.

_"Yeah I guess so." Harry replied and before Maisie could stop her stop herself she kissed him on the cheeks and said "Thanks." Before Harry could contemplate what he had just endured, Maisie was already sitting at the Ravenclaw table dishing up the main course, while talking to Luna Lovegood, Harry heard Ron yelling for him to come over to their table before the food had gone, so he started to walk thinking and rubbing his cheek were Maisie had kissed him._

Thinking about it Harry hadn't seen Maisie since then but it was in Potions that Harry saw the unmistakable sight of red auburn gingery hair and standing next to her was Luna Lovegood, Kate Nehamee and Hermione Granger all talking in whispers. When Slughorn came out and asked them all to come in. Harry loved the fact that Professor Slughorn put him behind Maisie, but next to Ron and Neville, who luckily never noticed him looking at the back of Maisie's head until today when he was to busy staring at her, that he didn't notice Slughorn asking what potion was in phial he was holding everyone sniggered, "Urhmm." Harry said confused. but someones hand shot up and the pretty, airy, well-spoken voice that relaxed him completely said "It is Love potion sir."

"Well done Miss. Novis is not."

"Yes sir."

"Ten points to Ravenclaw."

When the bell rang Harry hung behind to try and talk to Maisie but realized that she wasn't there, so headed up to the Gryffindor tower but one his way he bumped into Hermione as usual on her way to the library, "Hey watch out Hermione your going to crash into someone."

"I need to get to library Harry, Luna, Kate and Maisie are there waiting for me."

"Did you say Maisie was there."

"Yes, she is one of my best friends anyway, why do you care."

"No reasons I just thought that I could join you that's all I need to start my Charms homework."

"Well by all means join us, Cho will be excited."

"Who else will." Hermione didn't reply because Cho had just come out of the library, but Harry had pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her, Cho muttered something under her breath and flounced away angrily, he had just pulled away when he heard a loud thunk of books and a crash of an ink bottle hit the floor looked away from Hermione's shocked face into Maisie's sad one, she had tears streaming down her face and onto the already ink soaked paper, she then sprinted round the corner Harry hot on her heels until she ran straight into Peeves the poltergeist "Maisie lazy sitting on a daisy had a little baby ." Then at that moment Maisie collapsed in a heap on the floor Peeves zoomed away cackling , she poured her eyes out crying when she heard footsteps and looked up once again into those dazzling emerald green eyes, he held out an hand but Maisie just looked away and folded her arms but she couldn't stop the tears that now where staining her face Harry spoke softly "It was only because Cho was there, and besides we aren't going out so-" But he had soon realized when said it this was a idea because Maisie turned around her face contorted with rage she shot back "Oh so just because we aren't going out you think you can just kiss my best friends even though you know I like you, and I thought you liked me, Hermione told me you kept staring at me in Potions but obviously she was wrong you were looking at her instead, I don't care what you do just don't go kissing my friends in front of me, oh and I just remembered I have to clean up my ink stains before Filch comes." She got up and went to walk back to the library but Harry grabbed her arm "I don't like Hermione in that way."

"Well thanks for taking your tongue out of one my best friends just to tell me that, get off me." Her voice was thick with sarcasm as she yanked her arm from her grip

"You know what I don't need you I am the chosen one I can get any girl I like."

"I can't believe I ever feel for you, you are a selfish and you know what I hate you don't come near me again, I-HATE-YOU." She stormed up the corridor looking positively livid with Harry muttering under her breath. Harry eyes started to prickle with tears he only wanted to make her understand that he was only kissing Hermione for Cho, when Harry thought life couldn't get any worse Kate came storming up at him Luna, Hermione and to his surprise Maisie running along in her wake trying to stop her "How dare you HARRY JAMES BLOODY POTTER, you have broken my best friends heart."

Hermione was pleading behind her saying "It was an accident Kate listen."

Kate stopped screaming at Harry at turned on Hermione "What did you just say-"

But Maisie stood in front of Hermione and and stated calmly "Don't worry it was an accident I can take from here don't worry." They all left hurrying along to Gryffindor tower and Ravenclaw common room for Luna, Harry said quietly "Thanks Maisie, I thought-"

But before he could finish Maisie turned around so that she was face to face with him and snarled "Don't thank me I was protecting Hermione and I didn't want to see anyone hurt, I never want to see you again and this is the last time we will ever speak." Harry made to grab her but the hurt in her eyes flashed she wasn't angry she was just very upset, he took on last look at him and turned away running down the corridor pouring her eyes out crying, Harry watched her till she finally rounded the corner and the flash of her red auburn ginger hair was out of sight, he traipsed back to the Gryffindor common room to find Kate full on locked like glue to Neville in the love seats in the corner, she saw Harry walk through portrait hole apologized to Neville who understood when he saw Harry and sulked off to the boy's dominatrices, Kate was fuming but when she saw his face glistening with tears and new ones now swimming in his emerald ones, she ran and hugged him before he fell she stroked his back and he cried onto her shoulder and whispered in her ear "I love her, and she has never noticed." Kate looked at him questioningly and replied "What."


	3. Slughorn's party

_Authors Note- I am currently off school with synusitius which is making me feel like crap basically so I thought I would update for you guys, thanks just for reading and if you get a chance review please. Cheers :)_

Maisie Novis, was currently lying in bed pouring her eyes out crying, she had previously been down in the Ravenclaw common room trying to get her potion and defense against the dark arts homework done, but unfortunately gave up and resided to bed, Maisie finally decided as she looked at the time that she should go and get ready for Slughorn's party, as she didn't feel up to going and eating in the great hall. When the dormitory door opened and in stepped a pretty, airy sort of girl with long blonde hair skipping in without a care in the world. When Maisie realized she was none other than Luna Lovegood she got to her feet and fled the dorm without a backward glance towards Luna who was busy putting her radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace into her precious jewelry box while muttering "To keep them away from Nargles." Maisie walked causally down the steps and into the near to deserted common room which was a high ceilinged, circular room with an sky which was a rich dark blue with stars all over it, Maisie in her first year had thought it was beautiful now realized that was boring and uncool. As she made her way out she ran into the person she had dreaded to meet, not realizing who it was at first picked up the persons glasses off the floor and quickly stuttered "I am very sorry, I didn't mean to-" when realizing who it was, as she looked in to the emerald green eyes of none other then Harry James Potter.

She tried to act causal but when he looked at her with that sexy lopsided grin that always made her knees buckle she couldn't keep the tone of despair out of her voice "What are you doing here."

"I was on my way to catch Luna she said she was getting ready for Slughorn's party as she is going with me." He didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Well I am going with... My friends Kate and Hermione ."

"But you aren't dressed appropriately." As he said it he looked down at what she was exactly wearing, She was currently wearing a black vest top, that was a little low cut, that showed off a little of the tops of her breasts accenting his glare, plus against her milky, white skin the black top looked beautiful, it was very tight so it showed her very curvy figure that he loved, then she was wearing skin tight high wasted trackers and a pair of ugg boots, her red auburn, gingery hair was pulled into a top knot and sat on the top her head. It took him five minutes to recover from his glances.

"Oh yeah, I was just going to go and do that, I also wanted to aplogise for yesterday I know I over-reacted and you were right, I hope we can stay friends." Maisie said solemnly.

"Oh yeah I would love that."

"Well I guess I will see you at Slughorn's party."

"Yeah I guess you will."

And with that she walked straight past him, intoxicating him with her lovely scent of watermelon shampoo, he looked around as she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room thinking 'Shit! I love the way she walks, the way she does her little hip wiggle and it definitely does her bum justice.' You could tell she had the affect on him as his pant were becoming tight with the restraint.

Maisie got ready quickly, she was wearing a very mini light blue skater dress, with lace detailing, it came to to the top of her neck with a with a V-shaped cut out that went down to her waist and showed off her back, at the bottom of the V-shaped cut out was a little ribbon tied together to stop the cut and carry on with the skirt, the straps were a sethrough lace detail. She wore skin-colour tights and a pair of Brown lace up military boots that came from a muggle shop in London. Over the top of her dress she wore a small half length leather jacket, her hair was pulled into a fish tail plait that went from the top of her head to the bottom with little pink and white roses weaved in to her into it making it look pretty and dainty which she had been practicing to do for ages but instead this time did it by magic which turned out to be quicker and easier. The asscoreies she was wearing were a long cross necklace, a melody cuff bracelet and a cross and a matilda double armour ring. As she walked out of the bathroom just finishing with her make-up the girls she shared a dorm with all looked and gasped everybody in the sixth year was invited to Slughorn's party weather in the Slug club or not, Luna whispered in her ear "You look stunning." Maisie smiled her thanks in return.

Maisie walked with Luna to the Gryffindor common room, they didn't bump into Harry which made Maisie upset she wanted him to look at what she was wearing for revenge for not even asking her to the party. They waited by the fat lady who by which was getting uncomfortable who kept saying password but had given up as they didn't look like Gryffindors anyway and went back to talking to her friend, Luna didn't have to wait long Harry came out in his dress robes looking very sexy, his hair as unkempt as possible, He said "Hi Maisie, Kate and Hermione won't be to long."

"Thanks I will see you done there Luna." Maisie said hugging Luna.

"Bye Maisie."

Maisie went back to waiting for the two girls when they came out they were giggling so badly it was un-belivable, Maisie walked over to them and asked "Whats so funny."

But they stopped laughing a immediately when they saw Maisie. Hermione said "You look beautiful you do know that."

Kate said while giggling "Wait till you get there no boys are going to leave you alone, especially Harry is definitely going to notice you."

Maisie blushed and said "I hope she does."

They finally got to the Great hall and everybody went silent, Hermione got asked to dance with Ron who couldn't keep his eyes off her,she chuckled but agreed while blushing furiously and then Kate got asked to dance by none other then Neville and she just agreed without hesitation. Maisie was sitting there for five minute alone, when a Ravenclaw boy called George Reading, asked her to dance. Maisie then said yes but in less then two minutes George was trying to make the move on her by trying to touch her breasts and bum, Maisie slapped him round the face and stalked off leaving him there thunderstruck, she reached the drink bar and asked for a cold butterbeer the bartender replied "Sure, hot stuff." and gave her a cheeky wink while going to the fridge to get her butterbeer, then a greasy-haired Slytherien boy showed up called Dwayne Weller which Maisie knew from Potions and said "I saw what happened with George, but guess what I bet I can get you alone." While he was saying it his hands were slowly grazing her thigh, she grabbed his hand and growled in a menacing tone "Get off of me you slime ball, and no you can't get me alone." At that moment the bartender had given her a glass of butterbeer which she sipped once and then poured over Dwayne's head whiles saying "Merry Christmas." Got up and started walking away when Dwayne came up behind her and pinned her to the wall "You think your so clever don't you, well look here we are alone." He growled. Dwayne pinned her arms to the wall and started snogging Maisie when he broke apart he yelled "Kiss back bitch."

"Let go of me now, stop it, let go." Maisie was doing her best at protesting against him, when Harry shouted "PETRFICUS TOTALUS!" Dwayne slumped against Maisie and slid down onto the floor. Maisie stepped over him, ran and hugged Harry she had some flowery scent on that smelled like Lily's and her intoxicating Watermelon shampoo, she whispered in his ear "Thank you."

Harry thought this is it she has forgiven just say it, say it and slurred out "I love you." Maisie looked up from his shoulder and straight into his green eyes and lifted her head and kissed him softly on the lips while whispering "I love you to." and with that he pulled her face to his and they shared a very heated, passionate kiss in the middle of the dance floor Maisie reached up her arms wrapped around his neck while one hand reached up into his hair, Harry then placed his arms around the middle of her waist his hands placed at the bottom of her back, everyone wolf-whistled and cheered but all Harry and Maisie could think about was that they were the only two people in the hall, as he picked her up and twirled her they were still interlocked by lips, when he set her down they broke a part a little breathless. They chuckled. Then burst out laughing. Harry asked Maisie while blushing furiously "Would you like to be my girlfriend."

Chuckling Maisie said "Yes." They then shared another passionate kiss.


	4. A high cold laugh

_**Sorry about the wait I know, but I have been so busy with my homework and lessons so I thought as Christmas is coming up I will put a chapter hope you enjoy and have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year.**_

Maisie lifted her head, and looked at her surroundings she was lying in a bed she knew that much she looked down at what she was wearing, a Qudditch jersey. Strange thought Maisie because she doesn't even play Qudditch but loved to watch it. The jersey was also really baggy on her, she finally opened her eyes fully awake now and panicking, Where am I? The question was bouncing around her head, it made her head pound, as Maisie sat up a male's arm slipped off her body and slumped to the side. Maisie suddenly looked around curiously wondering, once finding out her eyes snapped back up, she wanted to scream she couldn't remember anything from last night, OH MY GOD! she whispered into the silence that pressed against her. She swung her legs out off the bed and stood up, her head was pounding worse then before, the last thing she remembered but no that must have been a dream that never could have happened, she searched the dormitory trying to find her clothes gave up and summoned them to her. She got dressed silently, when she was about to put her leather jacket on a pair strong arms snaked around her waist, she snapped her head up and turned swiftly around to look at the arms owner and she could of screamed she looked straight into the eyes of none other then Harry Potter, she tried to wriggle away from him , Harry noticed this and let her go this time he spoke up and whispered as not to wake anyone up from their slumber "What's wrong?"

Maisie had silently started to cry she hated to look weak but they just kept coming tears leaked down her pale, soft face she whispered barely audibly "Stay away from me."

"But we are going out, I asked you last night and you said yes and we shared another brilliant kiss." He said a little louder while looking confused.

"I'm sorry I have to go." and without a backward glance, Maisie was out of the boys dormitories before you could say 'Qudditch' she walked through the near to deserted common room, Kate, Hermione and another girl was sitting next to them her name as pronounced was Lorna. She had chocolate brown hair which when mid-way down entered a wavy platinum blonde hair that reached the middle of her tiny waist, she was very pretty, they were studying hard from the looks of things for Transfiguration, Kate was the first to speak curiously "HEY MAISIE!" Maisie turned at the sound her head splitting but she ignored the pain and just stood there like a lemon.

Hermione pipped up this time "I don't want this to sound rude or anything because you are one of my bestest friends ever, but why are you in the Gryffindor common for starters, why are you coming down the boy's staircase and why are you wearing what you wore last night still."

Maisie didn't know what to say whatever way she said it she sounded cheap and sluttish so she just stuttered "I-I-I-I-I-I was- j-u-s-t." She knew she was making a fool of herself so she made her self stop, Lorna was about to back her up by saying she to was a Ravenclaw herself but suddenly Harry came running down the stairs what made it worst he was just in a pair of black boxers and his dress shirt from last night. Maisie froze rigid it was gone her dignity she could see realization dawn on her friends faces as they looked between us getting a good conclusion, it didn't help him screaming her name, Maisie stood there rigid even though her heart was telling her to stay her head was trying make her legs move but they wouldn't budge. Harry had finally reached her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Maisie fought at the start but then gave up and fell into the kiss. She wrapped her thin, arms around his neck. While as for Harry had lifted her into the air, Maisie instinctively wrapped her legs around Harry's waist while still kissing him furiously in the middle of the common room.

They had been kissing for about 10 minutes when Lorna finally cleared her throat Maisie's eyes snapped open again she gently pulled away from Harry let her legs fall to the ground took her arms from around his neck, and took a step back her eyes wide, she said to Harry with tears in her eyes "Why did you do that. You have made me lose my dignity. I HATE YOU." She didn't really mean it and when she saw the hurt in Harry's eyes she took a step forward tears staining her face. Tears didn't suit her face the stained tear tracks look like scars. She said apologetically " I am so sorry I didn't mean it, Harry my anger got the better of me, I really am sorr-" When she went to hug him he took more of a leap backwards, this made her cry even harder, Maisie's wails were bouncing off the walls she ran at Harry before he could move and flung her arms around him and said into his chest "I did't mean it I am so sorry."

When he didn't hug her back she looked up at him her eyes still swimming in water Harry went to hug her back but he was to late the look of hurt and anger was written on her face "You said you loved me and now I make a tiny little mistake and you won't hug me or anything, you can't play with my heart, so I think it best if I just go, so nothing happens that we are going to regret, and you can't kiss me anymore or hold me anymore or even tell people that we are going out because I think it best that we break up, but can you just tell me if I still have my dignity."

Harry was stung by her words and was crying harder then ever at the fact that he had wrecked everything, but decided to tell her the truth instead of lying, just then a feeling like he wanted to hurt her surged through his veins "No you don't have your dignity anymore, You lost your virginity last night to me and I lost mine to you, but the sad part is that you begged me for it, you wanted stop you ungrateful, spiteful selfish bitch." He spat and then a hand came across his face, he looked down on her wounded face "you jerk." and the that she stormed out of the common room with what was left of her dignity.

A couple of hours after there row Harry sat next to the Ravenclaw common room's door waiting for Maisie, he thought he saw her when Cho came out and stood next to him her uniform sluttish Harry tried but couldn't stop staring, "Hi Harry, Maisie's in there by the way" and she walked past him an evil grin on her face, he had decided to lie out of anger they never slept together they nearly did but it was his decision to take it slow. He waited for Maisie to come out when she finally did, she was walking with Lorna and Luna laughing about something Luna suddenly pointed in Harry's direction, he smiled she then started to cry and ran into the common room again. Lorna walked up to Harry and asked him "What do you want with her."

"To tell her the truth." Luna nodded and walked back into the common room to get her. Luna came back 2 and half minutes later, Harry hated seeing her like this she had mascara tracks down her already tear streaked face, Maisie's eyes were red and puffy, her face solemn, Lorna dragged Luna away to the library "What do you want Harr-" She started crying again. Harry put his strong arms and encircled her into hug to his surprise she snuggled into his chest, "Luna told me that you wanted to tell me the truth, I know what you meant."

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch I didn't mean it, and really do like you said I was a jerk I just don't want to lose you again will you ever forgive me."

"As long as you promise to never leave me again."

"I promise."

"Good" and they resumed there position like when in Gryffindor common room. When they finally broke apart and were both standing Maisie read Harry's face like a book "Yes, Harry I will be your girl-" but Maisie couldn't finish as she had just been stunned and was carried away with a distant voice screaming her name but a cruel, high pitched laugh broke her thoughts. Everything went black.


End file.
